The present invention relates to optical fibers for delivering laser radiation, particularly for medical and dental treatments.
It is known that optical fibers provide an effective means for applying laser radiation to regions to be treated in connection with medical and dental procedures. These procedures include cutting of both hard and soft tissues, cauterization and sterilization, among others. Investigations of the effects of laser radiation have resulted in the development of procedures which permit increased energy levels of such radiation to be utilized safely and effectively for a variety of purposes. It should be expected that further studies will lead to further increases in the energy levels which can produce useful results.
However, one impediment to such progress is the energy levels which can be transmitted by optical fibers without subjecting them to damage or destruction. While it is known that the level of radiation energy which can be conducted by a fiber is proportional to the fiber diameter, so that increases in the energy level being conducted can be achieved by increasing fiber diameter, larger fiber diameters are disadvantageous for many procedures of the type here under consideration. By way of example, fibers which are to be employed in connection with dental treatments, and particularly endodontic treatments, must have very small diameters. This is also the case when fibers are to be used to conduct laser radiation along blood vessels or other body passages. In addition, the flexibility of such fibers decreases as their diameter increases.
Accordingly, continuing efforts have been made to provide optical fiber compositions capable of conducting high laser energy levels without damage.